Baxter Stockman
Baxter Stockman is''' an evil scientist who is the creator of the mechanical mousers and a villain Then turns to a fly Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles . He first appeared in the episode''' ' 'I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman . History Season 1 I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman:' Stockman first appeared in this episode and met the turtles as he was trying to break into the T.C.R.I Building in a shoddily made suit of power armor. The turtles defeated him easily and tossed him in a dumpster. However, during the fight, Mikey drops Donnie's new T-Pod, a music player equipped with a highly advanced A.I microchip. Stockman finds it and plugs it into his armor. Almost immediately the chip upgrades his armor into an incredibly formidable force. Stockman and the turtles fight again, this time with the turtles ending up in the dumpster. After talking it over with Splinter, the boys come up with a plan. Mikey distracts Stockman long enough for Leo to shove a beehive into the cockpit. This causes Stockman to lose control and reveal the T-Pod on his back. The turtles all strike at this weak point and the armor loses power and deactivates. Once again, Stockman is thrown into the dumpster. Mousers Attack!: '''Stockman reappears with a new invention; his robotic M.O.U.S.E.R.S (Mobile Offensive Underground Search Excavation and Retrieval Sentries.) At first the Mousers only steal small electronics from the Purple Dragons' stash. Once Leo and Raph find Stockman's hideout, he sprays them with red mist that the Mousers key in on and attack the two turtles. While the turtles try and deal with the Mousers, the Purple Dragons abduct Stockman and bring him to Dogpound. He orders Stockman to hack into April's stolen phone in order to find The Sewer Lair. However, before the hack can be completed, Leo and Raph lead the Mousers back to the hideout and spray the red mist on Stockman and Dogpound. Dogpound flees, grabbing Stockman on the way. He takes him to Shredder who, under threat, enlists his technological services. In this episode Raph and Leo call him "Dexter Spackman" which annoys him very much. ''The Alien Agenda: '''Baxter appears again, this time trying to make Fishfaces legs. He is intimidated by Shredder when he takes too long to create the legs. In the end, he gets a data bit of the Kraang tech. And he says that its exactly the kind of transmat neural interface that he has been trying to develop. 'The Pulverizer: Stockman doesn't act much in this episode except for adding the finishing touches to Fishface's legs. ''Baxter's Gambit: Baxter sets a trap to get rid of not only the turtles, but Dogpound and Fishface as well. He designs a maze loaded with deadly weapons and traps hoping that they and the animosity between the groups would destroy them. However, the mutants battle through his gauntlet and nearly defeat him but he is able to escape. Season 2 Mikey Gets Shellance: He is shown in the remains of the TCRI Building trying to get the tech Donnie was looking for to create a mutant army. After being captured by Dogpound (soon to be known as Rahzar) Dogpund puts a neck brace on him with miniature mutagen canisters, meaning if he double crossed him, he would become a mutant. He was last seen being taken to Shredder's lair by Karai. 'Wormquake!: Baxter appears shortly. Personality Baxter Stockman has been pushed around and put down for his entire life. His classmates at school when he was a boy, and his co-workers as an adult, they have all insulted and abused him. When the turtles threw him in a dumpster, he told them they weren't the first to do this to him. He was fired from his job at T.C.R.I. for breaking a printer, though it apparently wasn't his fault. He decided to make a suit of power armor and take revenge. He is highly strung and gets offended easily. He views himself as a comic-book style super-villain and tries way too hard to appear more evil and dangerous than he is. He often speaks in a low, gravelly tone, though his voice is naturally higher, he uses more words than necessary in an overly dramatic "evil" way. He is so completely non-threatening that the turtles forget his name half the time. In 'Mousers Attack! both Raph and Leo called him "Dexter Spackman". Quotes *''"Holy cow you guys are Turtles!"'' *''"It's BAXTER STOCKMAN!"'' *''"So we'll call it a tie?"'' *''"Yes, the bonus round...of DOOM!"'' Trivia * In Season 2, it has been confirmed that he will attempt to mutate April , will mutate into a fly and that he will have a craving for chocloate bars. * His Monster Of Doom is similar to the Stockman Pod Suit. *Rahzar puts a mutagen collar around his neck, this may make him mutate into a fly. *Rahzar said that Baxter will look like a lowly bug, which foreshadows that he will turn into a fly. *In the image of Baxter Fly, there is a code at one side of the image that says "show 216". It can mean that Baxter Fly will appear in episode 16 of season 2. *Him tunring into a fly is a nod to the 1987 show. He will be a parody of the 1950's film "The Fly". *Its also worth noting that this new Baxter Fly looks very similar to The Fly from the film "Return of The Fly!" due to it having a very huge head. *Baxter Fly is a Classic Character. Gallery See Baxter Stockman/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Bad Guys Category:Humans Category:Shredder's Henchmen Category:Nonmutants Category:The Foot Clan Category:Villans Category:Inventors Category:Adults Category:Alive Category:Criminals Category:Scientists Category:Hostages